


His Fault

by susieq22



Series: Whole Family AU [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, and blames himself for targent finding them, emmy may be young but she can still kick an agent's ass, jay mentions he'll be killed if bronev learns that he let them go, jay's a good, not really sure how to tag the end uh, swan is questionable, theodore kinda checks out, whole family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieq22/pseuds/susieq22
Summary: Two Targent agents find Theodore and Emmy as they're headed to their home in Stansbury. Emmy can hold her own.





	His Fault

"Theodore." Emmy's voice was practically a low growl, and she stepped in front of him. He bumped into her, then blinked several times, as if clearing sleep from his eyes. He looked past her, at the people in uniform coming towards them.

Their mum had talked about them, described their uniforms in such detail that there was no mistaking that they were from Targent. Theodore placed a gentle hand on Emmy's shoulder, feeling how she tensed, faint trembles making themself known. The agents stopped a few feet from them. One of the agents, a man with sandy blond hair, spoke up.

"One of them's a kid." He said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Boss expects us to get the kid?"

"He wants them both." The other agent, a silver haired woman, crossed her arms, pursing her lips. "Shouldn't be that difficult to contain them, rookie."

Emmy pushed Theodore back, and he could hear her teeth grinding. "You stay away from us." Her voice only trembled slightly before she cleared her throat. "He didn't want us before; what makes you think he actually wants us now?"

Theodore's head was swimming. He felt as if he were floating. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that checking out _now_, of all times, was a terrible idea, but he couldn't find it in him to care. His head was filled with cotton, sounds muffled slightly. Was this because of Randall's death in Akbadain? Surely, it had to be. They had lived here undisturbed for years, the longest they've ever stayed in one place.

That had to be it. Targent finding them was all his fault.

Emmy ducked her head underneath the woman's reaching arm, kicking her foot out and sweeping the agent's legs out from underneath her. When she went down, she grabbed Emmy's sleeve, pulling her down with her. Emmy gasped, then kicked and thrashed until her foot collided with the agent's mouth. She scrambled away long enough to get her bearings, then waited for the agent to come at her before she chopped her hand down on her neck, hard. The agent crumpled.

The man seemed conflicted on what to do, looking from his fallen superior, to Emmy, to Theodore, then back to Emmy, who had stood up and had resumed standing in front of her brother once more. Finally, he raised his hands, taking off his glasses. Blue eyes gazed at them, expression soft.

"You guys are just kids," he said again. "Targent's, uh, no place for children."

Emmy narrowed her eyes. "How do we know you're not messing with us?" Her hand clamped down on Theodore's wrist, ready to run.

"Haven't tried catching you, right?" The agent shook his head. "Well. Considering. And Boss isn't in his right mind. Doubt he'd even take care of you if I did bring you there."

"Got that right."

"I'm not willing to do that to you, but the others will. Keep an eye out." He placed a finger to his lips, moving to sit down next to his fallen comrade. "Our secret, alright? Boss will kill me if he finds out. Literally."

Emmy was nodding as she turned on her heel and started to run, pulling Theodore along with her.


End file.
